Linda Tanner
Linda Tanner is a character first introduced in Season 4. She is a lieutenant working with state investigator Gabriel Holbrook in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Lieutenant Tanner is assigned to Darren Wilden's murder case. She is portrayed by Roma Maffia. Series |-|Season 4= Face Time Lt. Tanner and Officer Holbrook are seen watching The Liars outside of Rosewood High School, wondering what the connection could be between the girls and the recent deaths. She and Officer Holbrook are then seen at the bank with Ashley Marin to look at the contents in Wilden's safe deposit box as Hanna looks on. Hanna goes up to Lt.Tanner while she's sitting outside doing paperwork to talk to her about Wilden, but the conversation is interjected by Caleb. Later, the Lieutenant and Holbrook come to Hanna's house to question Ashley. Hanna and Caleb lie and say she isn't home, and they leave. Under The Gun Lt. Tanner questions Hanna after she's arrested for possession of her dad's gun. Tanner is patient with her, but Hanna doesn't tell her anything. Suddenly, Ashley comes in to the room saying Hanna's bail had been paid. Emily decides to give the police the video of Shana and Jenna helping Wilden, and leaves a copy at the police station. Later at The Brew, Tanner comes in looking for Emily and shows her a video of someone in a red coat with a mask of Emily on while holding a 'guilty' sign. However, their session is interrupted when Tanner is called to arrest Ashley for the murder of Wilden. She tells Hanna and her dad that the gun was the one used to kill Wilden, and Ashley's fingerprints were found on the bullets. Bring Down the Hoe She talks to the girls during their lunch break to let them know they found a piece of evidence that could lead to the identity of the person who crashed into Emily's House. They found a muddy shoe similar to one that belonged to Ashley Marin, which distresses Hanna. Linda is later seen taking notes when Travis goes to the police station after Hanna's urging, to explain that Ashley didn't murder Wilden. He said he heard a gunshot after Ashley left, and saw a girl run through the woods that night. Cover For Me She and Holbrook confront Hanna about the letter that the police received as to Alison's whereabouts believing she wrote it. As Hanna walks a way, Tanner tells her partner that Hanna knows more than what she's telling. |-|Season 5= Run, Ali, Run An Radley Sanitarium with a detective, Tanner tells a staff member that she is so disappointed in their lack of co-operation, "but when you change your mind, there's my number". Knocking on Ezra's door, Tanner introduces herself when Ezra opens it, and wonders if she could ask him a few questions. Handing Ezra an envelope that was outside his door, Tanner wonders if she can come in, and a hesitant Ezra allows her to enter. Noticing the boxes, Tanner asks Ezra if he's moving out, but Ezra tells her he's just getting rid of some old school files. After Ezra asks what he can help Tanner with, she says she has some questions regarding Shana Fring. Confused, Ezra thought the New York detectives were handling that case, but Tanner tells him they are, "but Shana was a former resident of Rosewood, so we're just helping them gather further information". She asks if Ezra knew Shana well, and Ezra tells her Shana was never one of his students, before Tanner asks him if he mentioned that his mother owned a Theater in New York, but Ezra tells her he never mentioned that to any of his students, "so it's just a coincidence that her body was found there". Rehashing details, Tanner mentions that Ezra was shot the night before Shana was killed, and that when they found Shana, she had some gun residue on her sweatshirt. After wondering what Tanner's question was, Tanner asks Ezra if he remembers anything about his mugger, but he tells her nothing he hasn't already said. Thanking Ezra for his time, Tanner stands to leave and turning, she notices a female jacket and handbag on Ezra's table. Pulling up out the front of the DiLaurentis house, Tanner asks Alison if her dad is home, and Alison tells her she's just missed him, and wonders if there is anything she can help Tanner with. Tanner tells her there is, "I'd like it if you'd come down to the station later with your dad and answer some questions". When Alison asks what the questions would be about, Tanner tells her they'd be about her childhood friend, Shana Fring. Tanner also mentions that they'd like it if Alison could tell them where she was the night Shana died, and when Alison tells her she was in Philly with the other girls, Tanner asks her specifically where, "you know, that sort of thing". Scream For Me At Rosewood High School, Lieutenant Tanner is interviewing Alison in a small room off of the music room where the other liars are in choir class. Tanner asks Alison to clarify that she hadn’t spoken to Shana since before her abduction, and Alison tells her that she hadn’t spoken to anyone. Telling Alison she gets it, “not until you broke free”, Tanner says that she is just trying to understand why Shana, who thought Alison was deceased, chose to move up to the Rosewood area and live with her aunt. Alison tells Tanner that she cannot answer that, and Tanner reminds her neither can Shana, “who really is deceased”. Pulling out her notebook, Tanner tells Alison that she is just going to have to bear with her while she wraps her brain around the coincidence, before asking Alison if she ever tried to contact Shana, to which Alison says she thought this interview between them was going to be about her mother. As the school bell rings, Tanner tells Alison that the police have “many theories”. After there is a break in at the Marin household, Tanner asks Ashley if there was anything distinctive about the shadow, and after Ashely says that it was a man’s shadow, Tanner asks Alison if she’s certain that’s what it was. When Alison says that she is certain, Tanner asks Alison why she was certain it was a man’s shadow, and after Alison says that it was big, loud, and that she heard the floorboards creak, Tanner questions, “I thought you weren’t aware of the intruder until you came downstairs”, and by that time he would have been in the kitchen. As Tanner questions if there are floorboards or tiles in the kitchen, Ashley cuts in and tells her they are floorboards, before asking why she is questioning Alison like she is. Tanner tells Ashley that is standard police procedure, and Ashley wonders if that’s so because she is treating Alison like a criminal. Tanner goes on to explain that she is just gathering as much detailed information as she can, but Ashley questions Tanner by saying that Alison has been through enough and that there is a predator out there and the police have done nothing to make anyone feel any safer. As Tanner begins to speak, Ashley says she’s not speaking to her as a concerned citizen, she’s a mother whose daughter is also affected by this situation. March of Crimes In Vice Principal Hackett’s office, Lieutenant Tanner asks Aria when she first met Mr Fitz. After Aria says that she met him first day of class junior year, Tanner mentions that “your principal stated that to his knowledge you engaged in an intimate relationship with Mr Fitz after he was no longer a teacher the school”. Before Aria can speak, Ella cuts in and asks what the questions have to do with the incident at the Marin house, to which Tanner explains to they have several open cases right now and it is helpful to explore all possible connections. When Ella asks what the possible connection is here, Tanner says that she cannot say, only for Ella to question Tanner if she can’t say or she doesn’t know. Tanner tells Ella that if she would like to conclude the interview it is her right to do so, “I will ask a judge”, but before she can go any further, Ella says that it’s okay and they should just get it over with. Tanner asks Aria if she was aware of Mr Fitz was seeing any other students socially, “students like Shana Fring”, and when Aria wonders what Tanner is saying, Tanner questions if it is possible that Mr Fitz had intimate relations with other students. When Ella asks how Aria would know that, Aria strongly voices a no. As Tanner begins to ask if Aria ever recalls seeing Mr Fitz interacting with Shana, Aria cuts her off, telling her that he didn’t serial date students, and he wasn’t some creep that was prowling the school hallways hitting on girls, to which Tanner reminds Aria that they are just questions. Sitting down at an interrogation table, Tanner asks Cyrus if this was his first attempt at trying to see Alison after she ran away from him. Cyrus says that she didn’t run away, she jumped out of his car, and when Tanner asks that he had Alison blindfolded, Cyrus tells her that he did, or at least when he was around her. Tanner questions whether Cyrus is referring to the car ride, and Cyrus tells her no, he’s referring to since the day she came away with him, after he hit her. Tanner asks where he hit Alison, and Cyrus tells her on the back of the head. Going on, Cyrus explains that he followed Alison into the yard and finding a rock, he hit her, and then he carried her to his car. Tanner asks Cyrus where he took Alison, and Cyrus tells her Philly, and that the place he was staying was off-street. Tanner questions whether the place was his home, and Cyrus says that he was crashing there and that there was a basement, before Tanner questions, “you kept her locked up in the basement, all that time?” A Dark Ali Standing with Kenneth DiLaurentis in an observation room, Lieutenant Tanner tells him that the suspects name is Cyrus Petrillo. Kenneth asks how they found him, and Tanner mentions that Mrs Marin’s neighbour reported a man lurking in her yard. As Kenneth questions that he’s admitted everything, Tanner says that his story matches Alison’s, “the abduction, the blindfold, her escape”. Tanner tells Kenneth that she’s telling him what she told Ashley Marin and his daughter, “not a word of this to anyone until we get enough evidence to press charges”. As Tanner says they need to make sure “this man” is who he says he is, Kenneth asks her where Alison is. Walking out the front of the Rosewood Police Department, Tanner meets up with Kenneth and Alison. As they get into Tanner’s car, Tanner radios control and tells them that she’s transporting witness to 5th street house for possible identification. Walking down into a basement, Tanner explains to Kenneth and Alison that this is the place where Cyrus said he kept her and that the property has been abandoned for years, “not a lot of neighbours around either”. As Alison hesitates halfway down the stairs, Tanner mentions that Cyrus Petrillo may have confessed, but they don’t have the physical evidence they need to charge him, “and our 48 hour hold is running out”. Saying that she knows this is difficult, Tanner tells Alison that since she can’t identify her abductor, she needs her to try and remember this space. Noticing Alison focusing on something in the basement, Tanner asks if she remembers the place, and Alison tells her that she could never forget it. Reaching for her phone, Tanner dials a number. Over the radio, Tanner tells control that the witness has identified, and ETA to the courthouse is eight minutes, “do not release suspect in holding. I repeat, do not release Cyrus Petrillo”. No One Here Can Love or Understand Me On the streets, Tanner approaches Hanna, Emily and Aria and comments that its “lucky to get most of you at the same time”. Going on, Tanner says that she was hoping that they could talk and that it’s her treat. Sitting down at an outdoor table with coffees, Tanner tells the girls that they’re concerned about the suspect who was released prematurely and she wants to assure them that they will catch him. As Emily says that it’s good to know, Tanner tells them to take reasonable precautions and report anything out of the ordinary, “anything”, and let them decide what’s relevant. Standing up, Tanner starts to leave before she turns back, “oh. I have been meaning to ask you all something”, and sitting back down, Tanner questions who the girls think killed Bethany Young. When Hanna questions who they think killed her, Tanner says that they must have thought about it, “how she was killed on the same night Alison was kidnapped”. Aria mentions that she hasn’t given it much thought, and Tanners is surprised, “really?” Emily says that none of them knew Bethany Young and Tanner tells her that she knows that, “we haven’t been able to find a single connection between you and the dead girl. Except that she was killed 30 yards away from where you all were sleeping”. Tanner says that she just thought they may have talked about it, “I guess girls are different from when I was your age”. Standing in the Montgomery living room, Byron asks Lieutenant Tanner what she wanted to ask him, and Tanner mentions, “not so much ask. Just talk”. Tanner explains that she’s been talking with all the parents of Alison’s friends, and Byron comments that she’s also been talking to her friends, sometimes without any adults around. Tanner says that she knows the rules and that no one is trying to trick the girls, but they just need to know how serious this is. Byron mentions that it seems to him that she should be putting her energy in finding the kidnapper that they released, to which Tanner says that “a man confesses to a crime. Then disappears the moment he is released”, before asking Byron what he thinks changed the kidnappers mind. Byron tells her that he has no idea, and when Tanner says that “this town ranks surprisingly low on curiosity”, Byron tells her that they may not have a lot of imagination but they expect the police to do their job. Tanner tells Byron that she’ll tell him something about homicide investigations, “they tend to get less complicated as you work them, not more. If they start getting more complicated you can be sure that someone is doing that on purpose. Someone smart. And there are so many smart people involved in this case, it makes my job very interesting”. Byron mentions that he’s only interested in where her job affects his daughter and Tanner questions if Byron wants to know if the police are interesting in Aria. Tanner says that they are, “she may or may not be involved in a homicide, but I am certain she is part of the complications”. Byron questions if Tanner is so sure, why hasn’t she done something about it, instead of harassing these girls. Tanner says that she wouldn’t call it harassing, she’s just been waiting for one of them to step up and say that they’re willing to tell her the truth, and now one of them has. Tanner goes on to say that she expects to have a very enlightening conversation with her tomorrow, and that she just thought Byron would want to know. When Byron wonders which one wants to talk with her, Tanner, instead of answering, tells him goodnight and walks out. Appearances (9/120) Season 4 (4/24) *Face Time *Under The Gun *Bring Down the Hoe *Cover For Me Season 5 (5/25) *Run, Ali, Run *Scream For Me *March of Crimes *A Dark Ali *No One Here Can Love or Understand Me Trivia *She is described as "smart, patient, and with a military background". Gallery Linda Tanner (4).jpg Tanner.jpg Linda Tanner (5).jpg Linda Tanner (1).jpg Linda Tanner (2).jpg Linda Tanner (3).jpg Linda Tanner (6).jpg Lt.Tanner.jpg Screenshot (1069).png Screenshot (936).png Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Rosewood Law Enforcement Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5